


Doin' My Head In

by SmugdenSugden



Series: Doin' My Head In [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: *No Kasim/Finn Drama, No Prison Storyline, No Rebecca Drama* Just a series of short dabbles of domestic Robron, set after ssw, after Aaron was released from the hospital.





	1. I Will Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> based off my post http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/152124551832/headcanon-time  
> Right now, I'm planning for this to be a 3 parter but that may change
> 
> ***update*** it turn out to be longer than three parts lol

When Aaron was told he’d be able to go home that day he was over the moon. The thought of being able to sleep in his own bed, not having someone constantly coming in to check on him and poke him was enough for him to bare his last couple of hours in the hospital. Although, he was doing much better than he had the past couple of days, he knew that he still had more healing to do.Upon his release, his doctor had orderedAaron to take it easy for the next couple of days putting him on bed rest. At first that wasn't a problem for Aaron, that was until his family got involved.

It was a quarter past four when Robert pulled up outside the house. He couldn’t help but smile at the other man being all caring and worrying about him. They made their into the building, Robert holding onto Aaron’s waist as he guided the younger man into the family room. 

“Alright, nice and easy.” Robert stated has he helped Aaron over to the sofa. Aaron batted Robert’s hand away from his arm.

“I can sit down on my own, Robert.” Aaron explain as he sat down on the sofa.

Robert chuckled, “Grump.” he muttered

“I’m sorry, I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t want any fuss.”

“Well, tough, your doctorsaid you should take it easy and I’m going to make sure you do so.”

Aaron groaned out in frustration.

“I hope you’re hungry, I’m making dinner tonight.” Robert stated making his way into the kitchen.

“What are you making?” Aaron questioned now curious.

“Baked Chicken Breasts with Parmesan Crust.”

“Sounds good,” Aaron responded. “ Well I’m sure you can handle that on you own, I’m going to have a shower, I stink.” He added as he slowly rose from the sofa. Robert quickly made his way back to Aaron, helping him up. “Let me help with the shower.” Robert offered seeing Aaron was in a little pain.

“You forgot what happen last time when you helped me in the shower?” Aaron pointed out in a joking manner.

“I mean actually help you.” Robert explained holding onto Aaron’s waist.

“I was making a joke, I knew what you meant.”

“I just want to help.”

“I know, but I don’t need my fiancé to help me in the shower.” Aaron reassuredthe other man, bringing his hands up to Robert’s arms.

Robert smiled.

“What?”

“You said fiancé.” Robert replied with a huge smile.

“I did.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Aaron replied quickly giving Robert a kiss on the lipsbefore leaving the room. “I’m going for my shower now, and if you follow me I will hurt you.” he added as he made his way up the stairs.


	2. £25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to go to work

The next day went as well as the first night, Aaron spent most of the day in bed, sleeping, Robert had gone to the yard to get some work done. Chas had occasionally gone up to check on him making sure he was okay, and Liv even had faked sick to stay home to be with him.

It wasn’t until the third day of him being out of the hospital that Aaron started getting annoyed. It was a little after eight, when Aaron madehis way out of bed and got dressed for work. He slowly made his way down the stairs, he could hear Liv and his mum talking.

“Come on, Chas. You'll be busy today. I can make sure he's okay.”

“Liv, Love, you already missed two days this week. Aaron is going to be fine on his own ’til Robert gets back.”Aaron heardChas say.

_What am I a kid?_ He thought to himself.

“Now that’s enough from you, you’re gonna be late.” Chas said. Aaron’s eyes widen as he heard footsteps heading towards him. He quickly made his way towards the door leading to the pub, but didn’t make it far.

“Oi, and where do you think you’re going?” Chas stated at the sight of her son fully dressed.

“Going to pick a few things up from the shop.” Aaron replied.

“Really?” Chas questioned not believing her son’s answer.

“Yeah,”

“What ya getting?”

“Robert’s out of shampoo.” Aaron explained.

“Why are you in your work clothes, then?” Liv questioned.

Aaron stared daggers at his little sister.

“Up stairs now.” Chas stated.

“Mum.”

“Don’t Mum me, you’re not going to work.”

“What am I five? Seriously.”

“Aaron, love, you just got out of the hospital…”

“And I’m fine.” Aaron reassured his mom.

“The doctor told you to rest and wanted you to take it easy for a couple of days.”

“Oh my- Mum, I am fine, I’m just going into do some paperwork.”

“Adam can take care of that.”

“Seriously, I promise I won't over do it-”

“Are you trying to put yourself back in the hospital.” 

“You caught me, I had so much fun there I thought why not.” Aaron sarcastically responded.

“Alright, smartass, until your doctor says it's okay you are not going back to work so get yourself back to bed.” 

“Mum.”

“Don't make me call Robert.” Chas warned 

Aaron made his way passed his mum and sister into the living room.

“It's barely been a week, Aaron” Liv pointed out.

“And I'm fine, trust me a bit of paperwork at the yard will not kill me, I promise ya.”

“Chas, delivery.” The three heard Charity call out from the front.

“You make sure he doesn’t leave.” Chas told Liv before making her way out of the family room.

“Liv.” Aaron stated.

“Aaron.” Liv acknowledged.

“5 quid to walk away right now.”

“No chance.”

“10.”

“Do you think 10 quid is really worth getting in trouble with Chas for?”

“25.”

Liv smiled. “Deal.”

Aaron dug his wallet out of his pocket, took the money and handed it over to his sister, “If my mum or Robert ask….”

“Last I saw ya you were heading back to bed?”

Aaron smiled, “Ta.”

“You better hurry and get out of here before Chas gets back.” Liv pointed out.

“And you better get off to school.” 

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

Liv stated grabbing her bag from the sofa, folding her money and shoving it into her pocket. Aaron open the back door to be met by Robert.

“Hello.” Robert stated at the sight of Aaron fully dressed. “Going somewhere?”

“He was trying to sneak off to the yard.” Liv began explaining. “Bye gotta go, I’m gonna be late.” She added pushing passed the two.

“LIV!” Aaron exclaimed.

“What, you told me never to lie.” She called back.

“I want my money back.” Aaron called out.

“No chance.” She finally called back.

“You paid your sister to lie to me?” Robert question making his way into the house closing the door behind him. Aaron made his way back into the family room, closely followed by Robert.

“Apparently, I didn't pay her enough.” Aaron replied. 

“Really?” Robert questioned as he placed his briefcase on the sofa.

“Like I told me mumI’m fine. I was just going to go to the yard for a couple of hours to get some paper work done.”

“And to hell with what the doctor wanted you to do.”

“Robert.” Aaron warned.

“Aaron, it’s a couple more days and then you can work all you want.” He explained. “Please.”

“Fine.”

“What?”

“I won’t go in.”

“You gave in really quick.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, no.”

“Right, well I guess I’m going back up stairs.” Aaron said. “Are you going back out?”

“Was thinking about working from home today.”

“Working down here?”

“I can work upstairs if you want.”

Aaron smiled, “I don’t know how much you’ll actually get done.”

“Trust me, I’ll get it done.”

Aaron smirked, “We’ll see about that.” he said making his way passed the other man. 

“You been taking your meds?” Robert asked.

Aaron stopped at the stairs. “Mother hen.”

“I’m just making sure.”

“Well, you’re doin’ my head in.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Yes, Robert. I’ve been taking my meds.”

“Now was that so hard?”

Aaron chuckled shaking his head.

“I love you.”

“I’m currently putting up with you.” he called back making his way up the stairs.


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert works from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoping you guys are enjoying this, I know I usually do long chapters in my other works but these short chapters are helping big with my writers block :)

It was a little after ten a.m. when Aaron made his way out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way into his and Robert’s room to find Robert dressed, set up with his laptop on his lap and paperwork sat off to the side. 

“Um, what’re you doing?”

Robert looked up from his laptop, “working.” He explained before returning his attention back to his computer.

“I can see that. Why are you here?” Aaron asked as he dug underwear from the dresser next to the bed.

“Didn't feel like going in,” Robert muttered. Aaron unwrapped  the towel from his waist and threw it onto the bed. Robert glanced up and smirked as he watched Aaron getting dressed. 

“Aren’t you meant to be working.”

“Just admiring the view is all.”

Aaron shook his head and laughed as he pulled on his pajama bottoms. He crawl back into bed, slipping in under the covers.

“What no trying to escape today?” Robert asked.

“Too tired to try.”

“Sleep okay, last night?”

“I moved wrong last night and the pain hasn’t really gone away, so I took the pain pills the doctor gave me.”

“Is it bad?” Robert questioned worriedly.

“It's better now.” Aaron admitted as he settled in bed. His eyes grew heavy, “The doctor wasn’t lying when he said it would make me tired.” Aaron muttered. Robert smiled as he watch Aaron slowly drift off to sleep. 

It was a little after lunch when Chas had popped in on the pair making sure everything was okay, and was relieved to see her son resting.  

“Do you two need anything?” Chas asked softly.

Robert looked up from his laptop to see Chas standing in the doorway “No, we’re good, thanks.”

“How long has he been out?”

“Couple of hours he took some pain meds, so it knock him out.”

“Is he okay?”

“He said he moved wrong last night.”

“Should we call his doctor?”

Robert chuckled, “He’s a big boy, Chas. if he’s in that much pain he’ll call the doctor himself.”

“You know how he is though. Too stubborn to admit when he’s not okay.”

“I wonder where he got that from?”

“Haha, I’m being serious, Robert.”

“Chas, I promise you, he’s okay. I tell you what, if the pain continues and gets too much for him. I’ll knock him out and take him back to the hospital myself.”

“Just make sure he takes care of himself, yeah?”

Robert nodded his head.

“Give me a shout if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Chas.” He called out as she disappeared from the doorway.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you and mum getting along.”  Aaron stated softly his voice raspy. Robert jumped slightly, looked over to see Aaron awake lying on his side facing him, “You been awake this whole time?”

“Woke up to hear you’re planning to knock me out and take me back to the hospital.”

“That’s only if you’re being stubborn.”

“I’m never stubborn.” Aaron replied rolling onto his back. “What time is it anyways?”

Robert checked his watch, “Ten to three.”

“I’m never taking those pills again.” Aaron said as he sat up resting up against the headboard. 

“You hungry?” Robert asked.

‘I probably should eat something, shouldn’t I?”

“Do you want to go get something in the pub?”

“Liv will be home soon-”

“Actually, she texted while you were sleeping.”

“What now?”

‘Detention again.”

“You are joking.”

“She said she’d explain when she got home.”

“I don’t have the energy to be mad.”

‘Don’t worry too much I’m sure she’s fine.”

“I know,” Aaron acknowledged as he got out of bed.  “Let me go try to look like an adult, you going to go down and order?”

“Yeah.” Robert replied closing his laptop and placing it off to the side. Aaron watched as Robert rose from the bed and make his way toward the door.

“Robert.”

“Yeah?” Robert responded stopping at the door.

“ I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now hurry up, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys want to see next?  
> \- Paddy and Robert have chat in the pub.  
> \- Liv and Aaron talk about his and Robert's engagement  
> \- Aaron is given the all clear from his doctor to return to work, Adam and Aaron catch up at the yard.


	4. In-Law of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (part 2 of chapter three)  
> Paddy and Robert have chat in the pub.

Aaron made his way down the stairs, dressed in sweats and a hoodie,  he made his way out to the bar to find his mom.

“Hi love, how are you feeling’?” Chas questioned

“Better now.”

“Robert said you took some pain meds.”

“I did, but I’m feeling better now.”  Aaron replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Chas, leave the poor lad alone.” Paddy chimed in, who had  just walked int 

“Listen to the man, Mum.” Aaron replied. 

“It’s my job as your mother to worry about you.” 

“Did you just roll out of bed or something?” Paddy asked at the sight of Aaron.

“Actually , I did. Pain meds.” He explained.

“Ah.”

“You skiving off work or something?” Aaron teased.

“Just finished if you must know”

“You eaten yet? Only Robert and me were about to get something from the kitchen.” Aaron explained pointing over to Robert was sat in the booth next to the bar. 

“Uh… No you’re alright.”

“Paddy, mate.”

“Honestly, I just came in for a quick drink before I head home. Plus I’m sure you two wouldn’t want me hanging around..”

“Mate, I wouldn’t have invited ya-”

“Aaron, just leave him, if he doesn’t want to don’t make him.” Robert interrupted

Aaron shot a look at Robert, “I’m just saying, he could join us if he wanted.” he explained.

“Thanks for the invite, but I’m good.” Paddy reassured the younger man.

Aaron paused for a second, “Well, you know were I’ll be if you change your mind.” he said before making his way over to Robert. He took a seat and took a sip of the water that Robert had ordered him. It was clear that he was now in a mood.

“You alright?” Robert asked.

“I’m fine.” Aaron responded in a short manner.

‘Right,” Robert added, “ Well I was going to order your favorite. Burger and chips, that good?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Ten minutes had passed since Aaron had sat down, the two hadn’t said a word after ordering their food. Aaron’s leg hadn’t stopped moving, he notice Aaron glance over once and while to the older man and Chas.

_Damn it,_ He thought to himself.

“Right, two burgers and a large order of chips.” Marlon said placing the plates in front of the two men and  then placing the chips in the center of the table.

“Cheers, Marlon.” Robert said.

“Are you sure I can’t interest you two in today’s tester special.”

“We just got our meals that we ordered.” Aaron told the man. “ Why would we want to do that?” he questioned.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it.” Marlon said before making his way  back to the kitchen.

Robert watched as Aaron took a bite of his burger. “ What?” Aaron questioned with a mouthful of food.

“Can we just cut the innocent bit and tell me what I’ve done to make you take your anger out on your family.”

“What are you on about?”

“Marlon,”

“He was being a muppet.”

“Aaron.”

“Just drop it.”

“Can we not and just tell me what I did.”

Aaron placed the burger down and leaned back.

“Aaron,”

“You could have backed me up earlier.” Aaron began saying.

“About…”

“Paddy.” Aaron respond in a harsh tone.

“Oh,”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“Look, I’m sorry but he didn’t want to come over and it wasn’t just because I did ask him to join us.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“I’ve tried being… civil with him, but the guy doesn’t like me and I’m sure as hell not going to make him.”

“I’m not saying that I want you and him to be best mates.”

“Well, good cause I don’t think that’ll ever happen. Aaron the truth of the matter is he doesn't like me and he's probably not going to either.” 

“You know what just forget it .” Aaron said

“Don’t be like that.”

“Honestly, it’ fine let’s just eat.”

A couple of minutes passed before Robert decided to say something, Robert picked at his food as he watched Aaron, who was now on his phone

‘So… what do you say you, me and Liv go into town this weekend, go see a movie or something.”

“Liv has a school trip this weekend.” Aaron replied without looking up from his phone.

“Just us then, date night?”

Aaron didn’t respond. 

“Aaron?”

“Hmm?” Aaron questioned has he placed his phone off to the side.

“Was asking if you wanted to go into town this weekend.”

‘Yeah, if you want.” Aaron said as he grabbed a chip and took a bite.

“I’m…sorry about earlier, with Paddy.” Robert stated.

“Don’t worry about it.” Aaron said. “ Right, I’m going to head to the loo, I’ll be right back.”  

Aaron made his way out of the booth and headed towards the toilets. He padded Paddy, who was chatting with Marlon and Chas, on the shoulder has he made his way by.

“Right, I’m off.” Robert heard Paddy say.  He looked to see Paddy making his way to the exit. 

“Paddy, wait up.”

The older man turned to see Robert making his way over to him.

“Can we talk?”

“About?”

“I know you don’t like me.”

“Bit of an understatement there.”

“I think we need to find a way to move passed it if nothing else for Aaron’s sake

“Aaron send you over, then?”

“No, Aaron didn’t send me over. I think it’s time we put our difference behind us. We’re going to be family soon.”

“Don’t remind me.” Paddy indignantly replied. “ I mean why did you even seek my blessing if you were going to do it anyways?”

“Because I love him and I know how much you mean to him.”

“Love.” Paddy scoffed.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yeah, actually because it wasn’t even a year ago that you were fighting to keep Chrissie in your life.”

“And you’re Mr. Perfect are ya?” Robert harshly questioned. Or maybe we should go have a chat with Rhona and see what she has to say?”

Paddy didn’t respond.

“I know I’m not perfect, I know that I don’t deserve to have Aaron in my life after everything I’ve done, but he is. He is everything to me, that’s why I asked him to marry me and that’s why I’m stood here, trying to reason with a muppet like you, because I love him and I want to make him happy.” Robert explained. 

Paddy once again said nothing.

“What you have nothing to say?”

“Do you want to know my honest opinion? It’s only matter of time before you screw up.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“See your little spiel was great in all, and I’m sure you believe that you’ll be happy forever, but it won’t last. You’ll just break his heart.”

“Way to be a supportive dad, questioning your son’s judgement.”

“I will always be there for him.”

“And so will I.”

“Time will only tell.”

“I’m going to be your son-in-law soon enough. The sooner you accept that the sooner we can all move on with our lives.”

“I’ve gotta go.” Paddy stated ignoring Robert’s last comment.

Robert watched as the older man made his way out the doors. He made his way back to the booth, it wasn’t soon after he sat down that Aaron made his way back over taking a seat next to his fiancé.

“You o-” Robert began questioning before he was interrupted. Aaron pulled Robert close and kissed him. The two pulled away from each other after a couple of seconds.

Robert smirked, “What was that for?”

“That was a thank you.” Aaron explained.

“For?”

“I heard what you said to Paddy.”

“You did? How much?”

Aaron nodded his head in response, “Enough.”

“Much good it did though.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around, eventually. I mean Mum did.” 

“Hopefully.”

“ … So, you actually asked Paddy for his blessing?”

“Like I said I know how much he means to you.”


	5. Is It Weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (kinda) Part one of Liv questions Aaron about his engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's definitely going to be a more engagement conversation detail part two soon :)

It was late Friday afternoon, when Liv made her way down the stairs to find her brother sat at the kitchen table with his back to the tv. He had a bunch of paperwork from the scrapyard spread out in front of him. She plopped down on the sofa and turned the tv on, lowering the volume in the process so she wouldn’t bother Aaron. Moments past and she found herselfwatching her brother flipping through paperwork and jotting down notes on occasion, each time he went to jot something down she noticed he’d fidget with his ring. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Aaron’s phone began ringing. 

“Aaron Dingle.” he said answering the phone. “Jeff, Hey, thanks for giving me a call back…” He said in what Liv like to call his Robert professional voice. She smiled as she watched Aaron twirled his ring with his thumb. 

“That’s why I was calling you, I should be back to work on Monday… What’s that? … No, yeah, I wanted to apologize for that my fiancé and I were in an accident over a week ago so I’ve been out of commission for a bit…We’re both fine, now. Yeah, Robert hasn’t let me lift a finger at work.” Aaron laughed. “…Adam? oh he’s had to take a couple of personal days… Yeah… Anyways, how does Monday at….” He began saying as he looked through the schedule. “noon sound to you for the pick up?... Great, then we’ll see you then… I’ll tell him, have a good day… Bye.” Aaron finally added before hanging up the phone, grabbing his pen and adding the details to the schedule.

“You need to stop hanging around Robert.” Liv informed her older brother. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Cause you sound exactly like him when you’re on the phone.” She began explaining. “ _Aaron Dingle. Jeff, hi._ I’m Aaron, I’m professional” she mocked.

Aaron leaned back in his chair and chuckled, “What are you doing home, any ways?”

“Teacher training day, remember.” Liv replied. Aaron frowned. “ I told you on Monday about it.”

“I think I would have remembered you telling me about that.”

Liv shook her head, “Hold on.” She rose from the sofa and made her way into the hallway where her bag was and dug through it before pulling a paper out. She made her way back into the room, over to Aaron and handed him the paper. “See even says it on the flyer.” she said before making her way back to the sofa. 

“You’re telling the truth, well then.”

“Don’t sound too shocked.”

“Liv,”

“I do tell the truth you know.”

“Yeah, when it suits you, you mean.” Aaron commented as he made his way over to his sister. Taking a seat next to her on the sofa. He again was fidgeting with his ring, pulling it off and on over his knuckle. 

“Is it weird?” Liv questioned.

“You telling the truth? Yeah.”

“No, you muppet, that.” she said pointing at his engagement ring. 

“Ohh.”

“Is it weird being engaged?”

“If I’m honest… kind of.” Aaron admitted. “It doesn’t seem real to me sometimes, though.”

“But you and him are happy, right?”

“Of course, we are, why?”

“I was just wondering is all.” she half-heartedly replied.

“Hey, what’s up?” Aaron questioned nudging her with his elbow.

“Just forget I said anything.” she said trying to get up to leave.

“Not so fast,” he said grabbing her arm to stop her. “Sit.”

She did.

“What’s up? Why are you so concern if me and Robert are happy or not?”

Liv was hesitant at first.

“Liv?”

“It’s just… and don’t you ever tell Robert I said it… but”

“But?”

“ I kind of don’t mind having him around…”

Aaron smirked, “Is that what this is all about? You think Robert and me are going to break up?”

“You two have been bickering more lately.”

“We’re fine I promise you. He’s just been driving me nuts more than usual lately .” Aaron reassured his little sister as he pulled her into a hug. “Us three are going to be a proper family soon enough, and trust me that’s something he wants just as much as I do.”

“You’re not going to tell Robert what I said are you about him?” she asked resting her head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“As long as you don’t tell him I’ve been working.”

“He doesn’t know?”

“He left early this morning, so I popped into the yard for the paperwork…” He admitted.

“You know he’s probably going to be mad at you.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“Chas probably going to be mad too.”

“ She doesn’t have to know.”

“It’ll cost ya.” 

“Not falling for that again.

Liv laughed, “Fine,” she said pushing off of Aaron. “Can the three of us go into town tonight and see a film?” she asked.

“I’ll see if Robert is up for it, but I don’t see why not.”

“Why not what?” Robert asked as he entered the room.

“Liv was asking if the three of us could go into town to see a film tonight.”

Robert made his way to the kitchen table and placed his computer bag down. “Sure, you two want to get something to eat in town too?”

“Yeah, I’ll go look up showtimes” Liv said as she made her way up and passed Aaron. The two man heard stomp up the stairs. Robert laughed as he joined Aaron on the sofa.

“How was your day?” Aaron asked resting his head back.

“Good, do you want to explain why the yard scheduling book is here?” Robert responded pointing at the table.

Aaron smirked, “I was just rescheduling the pick ups is all.” he explained.

“Aaron,”

“Robert, the doctor said yesterday I could go back to work on Monday, I was just being proactive.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Robert asked with a huge grin. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sure I will.” Robert said before leaning in to kiss Aaron. Aaron pulled Robert closer by the shirt before pulling away. “You sure you’re okay going out tonight?”

“As long as we can sit in the back row in the cinema.” Robert said with asmirk.

“You do realize, Liv will be there.”

“We can sit a couple of rows back from her it’ll be fine.”

‘Robert,”

“Fine,” Robert said.

“Thank you.” Aaron replied pulling Robert in for another kiss. Robert pulled Aaron closer by the waist causing Aaron to let a soft moan out, “Rob, anyone could come in.” Aaron muttered into his lips. 

“Do you think we have time for a quick one upstairs?” Robert asked softly.

“Later, yeah?” Aaron suggested pulling away. “Promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

Robert smirked, “Fine.”

“I’m going to go get changed.” Aaron said before getting up from the sofa.

“Tell Liv, no animated films.” Robert called out as he heard Aaron make his way up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) <3


	6. He's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as smut and then made a hard turn into this

It was the first time since the accident, Aaron had returned to work it started early in the morning and ended with Adam and Aaron having a pint in the pub to celebrate. It was about 7 when Robert made his way into the pub. “There he is.” Adam commented all cheery. “Vic’s mad at you.”

Robert frowned, “Why?”

“Something about you never answering your phone.” Adam hiccuped. “Or was it me she’s mad at?” Robert looked over at Aaron who was leaning on the bar, “How much has he had?”

“A few.” Aaron laughed.

“Is that what the two yas been doing while I was at my meeting?”

“Excuse me these are celebratory drinks, it being my first day back on the job and all.” Aaron explained.

“No, right she is definitely mad at me,” Adam said after receiving a text. “I gotta go.” he said shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Robert shook his head has he watched his brother-in-law leave the pub. “Do I want to know.”Robert asked. Aaron shook his head no.

“Ok, I’m heading in back then.” he said before making his way around the bar. Aaron finished his drink before following Robert in back. “Robert.” Aaron called out, causing Robert to stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hmm?”

Aaron in responses pushed Robert against the wall and attacked his lips, causing a moan to escape from the older man’s lips. Aaron pulled away after a couple of seconds, “Wow.” Robert muttered. Aaron dragged Robert up the stairs and into their room, he pushed the other man in the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Aaron turn his attention back to Robert.

“Aaron, what’s gotten into you?” Robert asked as Aaronpushed him down onto the bed.

Aaron smirked, “I promised you the other night I’d make it up to you didn’t I.” he explained as he climbed onto Robert’s lap pushing him down onto the bad.

“You’re drunk aren’t you?” 

“No,” Aaron said. “Only had one drink with Adam earlier.” he added. Robert rest his hands on on Aaron’s thighs.

“Only took you three days to make it up to me, ay” Robert commented.

“Are you complaining?” Aaron asked sitting up. Robert quickly pulled him back down to him. “You’re not going anywhere.” Robert said before attacking Aaron’s lips. Aaron laughed into the kiss, Robert held Aaron close as he sat up, his hand wondering under Aaron’s shirt has Aaron moved his hands through Robert’s hair. Robert pulled away from him, shortly, to pull Aaron’s shirt off, before flipping him onto the mattress and climbing on top of him.

“Oh you in charge now?” Aaron questioned biting his lip.

“Is that a problem?”

Aaron responded by pulling Robert into a kiss before turning his attention to Robert’s jeans, unbuttoning them, “Are you going to get those off?” Aaron began to ask. “Or do I have to help ya?”

Robert laughed, “Someone’s eager.”

“Well in all fairness we really don’t know how long it’ll be before we get interrupted.”

“Fair point.” Robert responded kicking off his shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after 2am when Aaron jolted awake, he looked over his shoulder to see Robert rolling over, smirked when he realized Robert had kicked him, he rested his head back on the pillow. He began slowly drifting back to sleep, when Robert kicked him again. “Ow’ he muttered. He turned to retaliate when he noticed Robert’s breathing was unsteady. The other man was muttering, Aaron frowned, “Rob-”

“No, no” Robert muttered. “Aaron.” 

“Robert.” Aaron stated softly.

“Aaron, I can’t” Robert cried out. Aaron reached over to Robert’s shoulder, “Rob, wake up.” he said softly patting him gently.

“I won’t leave ya, no.” Robert muttered out stirring a little.

_The accident._ He thought to himself, _I wonder how long he’s been like this?_

“Aaron.”

“Robert, wake up… you’re having a nightmare.” He said softly, shaking the other man again. It was enough that time to wake him. Robert snorted in, stretchingslightly, “hmm?” he replied to Aaron.

“You okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, did I kick you again?” Robert asked turning to face Aaron his eye still closed his voice raspy from sleep.

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry, babe.” he muttered wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist pulling him closer.

“It’s fine,” Aaron replied with a frown.“Are you sure you’re okay? You were talking in your sleep.” he explained.

“Was I?” a half-asleep Robert asked.

“Were you… Were you dreaming about the accident?” Aaron cautiously asked.

Robert opened his eyes, “What?”

“You kept calling for me, and then you said you won’t leave me.”

“Oh,”

“This isn’t the first time is it?”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Robert.”

“It’s happened a couple of times before.” he admitted before rolling onto his back.

“Hey.” Aaron reached for Robert’s face, Robert looked over at Aaron, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You’re joking right, I’m worried now.”

“It’s me being… I don’t know stupid, I guess.”

“I wish you had told me sooner.”

“I didn’t tell you cause it was nothing the other times, once I woke and saw you next to me… the nightmare didn’t matter. I knew you were okay.” Robert explained. 

Aaron softly kissed Robert, “Just promise you’ll tell me if it happens again, yeah” Aaron requested after pulling away.

“Promise.” Robert affirmed. 

Aaron rested his head on Robert’s chest, Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron and pulled him closer, kissing him on top of the head. Robert sighed out in relief, holding Aaron closer, _He’s okay, he’s okay_.He thought to himself. _That’s all that matters_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short this time, but I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> What do you want to see next?
> 
> Robert + Aaron have a quiet night in  
> Liv tricks Robert and Paddy into talking (think scrapyard and Aaron finding them :p)   
> Vic Helps Aaron + Robert make plans


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Liv tricks Robert and Paddy into talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again started as smut and made a turn somewhere hahaha Part two should be up in a couple of days. Thank you all for your comments and the kudos. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Aaron made his way down the stairs yawning, he made his way into the family room to find his mom the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.

“Morning Love.” She said.

“Morning,” he said clearly groggy from sleep.

“Sleep okay?” she asked. “Or do I want to know?”

Aaron laughed grabbing a mug, “I slept fine, Mum.” he replied pouring himself some coffee. Then reaching for another mug to pour Robert a cup.

“Robert’s not coming down for his coffee?” Chas asked.

“He’s not up yet.” Aaron explained. “He’s been snoozing his alarm for the past 10 minutes, hopefully this will get him up.” he added.

“Liv’s not up yet by the way.” Chas told her son

“Ok,” he responded before making his way back up stairs with coffee in hand. He made his way over to Liv’s door to hear her alarm going off. “Liv.” he said knocking on her door. He waited a second before knocking again this time a little louder. “Liv…” he called out again her alarm still blaring from the other side of the closed door. “Olivia, it’s almost seven you’re going to be late.” 

Aaron heard her alarm shut off, “I’m UP! Jeeze!” she called back clearly irritated.

“Well, you better hurry up.” Aaron called back before heading to his and Robert’s room. He entered the room to find Robert still in bed, fast asleep, curled under the covers with only his head poking out.

“Robert.” he said as he made his way over to the sleeping man. “Robert.” he said softly this time waving his free hand over the mug to waft the smell over to Robert. 

“Mmm.” Robert groaned out without opening his eyes. 

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed next to the other man. “Are you going to get up?” Aaron asked placing the mug on the night stand.

“No, too cold to get out of bed.” Robert muttered.

“I made you coffee.”

Robert scooted over in the bed before lifting the covers, “Come back to bed.” he muttered his eyes still closed, Aaron chuckled as he crawled under the covers joining the other man. Robert moaned wrapping his arm around Aaron pulling him closer. Aaron smiled,“Robert.” he began saying. 

“Shhh.” Robert said as he let his hand wander down Aaron’s back. The two’s lips quickly met, Aaron quickly deepen the kiss, Robert rolled onto his back pulling Aaron with him shoving his hand in Aaron’s pajama bottoms, squeezing Aaron’s butt causing the younger man to moan out. Aaron pulled away from the kiss and straddle Robert’s lap, he hovered over the other man bracing himself with one hand allowing the other down to Robert’s crotch. “Morning.” Robert grunted out with a smile as Aaron moved his hand under the waistband of Robert’s boxers.

“Ugh, guys!” Liv exclaimed quickly making her way passed their room. “Close your door, if you’re going to be doing that!” she added slamming the bathroom door. Aaron quickly jumped off of Robert, his face bright red, Robert was laughing uncontrollably. Robert slowly made his way out of the bed, still laughing, and made his way over to their door and shut it. 

“It’s not funny, Robert. She’s my sister.” Aaron commented at Robert’s laughter.

“It wasn’t like we really doing anything.” Robert explained getting back into bed.

“Still.” Aaron said still embarrassed.

“We got carried away, I promise you she’s not going to die.” Robert explained before burying his head into Aaron’s neck. “Doors closed now, anyways.” Robert explained.

“It is isn’t it.”

“Well, what say?”

“Alright, but we gotta make it quick I promise I’d meet Adam in an hour.” Aaron explained. 

“Oi,” Robert responded tickling Aaron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quarter till eight, when Aaron made his way down the stairs fully dressed hair still wet from his shower. Charity made her wayin the family room to find Aaron on his phone. 

“Morning.” She said making her way passed the younger man, she watched the man type away on his phone. She made her way into the kitchen grabbing a mug.

Shortly after Robert emerged from the hallway. Hemade his way over to Aaron and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“About time.” Charity commented as Robert placed his coffee from earlier in the microwave. “ I heard you two scared Liv.” Aaron looked up,. 

Robert chuckled, “We were under the covers.” Robert commented. “It’s not like she saw anything.”

“Robert!” Aaron exclaimed 

“What?” Robert questioned as the microwave went off. 

Aaron shot a disapproving look at Robert .

“It’s true”’ Robert added.

“You would think that he’d be used to being caught. The way you two go at it.” Charitysaid to Robert. Robert choked on his coffee and began laughing

“We weren’t… We were just… Robert would you tell her” Aaron stammered.

Robert laughed, “ I would but I feellike you’re doing just fine on your own.”

“Well, I have to good sort of the deliveries.” Charity stated before leaving.

“You know you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Robert remarked with a huge grin on his face, once Charity had left the room.

“I don’t like you.” Aaron muttered as he grabbed his keys from the table. 

“That’s not what you were saying earlier.” Robert commented as Aaron turned to leave.

“Shut it.” Aaron called back.

“What are we doing for dinner?” 

Aaron stopped by the back door, “Liv’s staying over at gabby’s tonight. So it’s just going to be us.”

“Want to go into town?”

“We can catch a movie, too, if you want.” Aaron suggested.

“Impromptu date night, I like the way you think Mr. Dingle.”

Aaron smiled, “I’ll see ya-” Before he could say anything else the back door opened, Aaron frowned at the sight of Liv making her way into the house.”

“Oh Hi.” She said at the sight of the two men.

“Shouldn’t you be on a bus on the way to school?” Robert asked as he join the two siblings in the hallway.

“Liv, seriously, you had plenty of time to make it to the bus.” Aaron stated slightly irritated.

“Jeeze, I was on my way to school.” She replied making her way into the family room and over to the kitchen table.

“It doesn’t explain why you’re here, Liv.” Aaron said.

“I forgot my homework.“ She said holding up a folder. “Plus Gabby’s not going in today, on a count she wants to spend time with her dad, so she asked if I drop by and pick up her homework.”

Aaron sighed, “ You're going to be even more late, if you wait for the next bus” he began saying, “Robert, you wouldn't be able to run her in, would you?”

“Can't told Nicola I'd stop by before I met with the new client.” Robert said grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

“Right, I’ll text Adam.” Aaron responded digging into his pocket. “Let him know I’ll be even later.”

“Could call me out.” Liv suggested.

Aaron looked up from his phone, “I think not.” he replied.

“Fine, can I have the keys then so I can wait in the car?” 

“Go on.” Aaron said handing his keys over to his sister. He returned his attention quickly finishing his text to Adam as Liv made her way out of the house. 

“So, tonight?” Robert questioned.

“Yeah, I should be done by 6.” Aaron replied shoving his phone back into her pocket.

“Same.” Robert replied with a smile. Robert leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liv made his way over to Aaron’s car and unlocked it. Her phone began ringing, she pulled it from her hoodie pocket, “Hey, Gabby.” She said a hush tone getting into the passenger seat and closing the door.

_“You talk to Robert yet?”_

“Not yet, Aaron was still here. He’s going to drive me to school.”

_“ I thought you were going to skip today.”_

“Well I was, but I can’t now, can I. Aaron will know I’m up to something.” She explained. “ I’ll just have to come back at lunch hopefully I’ll get somewhere then.” she added.

_“ How are you even get Robert and Paddy in the same room.”_

“I was hoping Robert would have been on his on here but… ugh, look I’ll think of something.” She said as she saw her brother and soon-to-be brother- in- law emerge from the house.

“Gabs, I gotta go.” She said quickly hanging up without waiting for a response

Aaron and Robert made their way over to Aaron’s car, Liv looked over to see the pair stopped by the driver’s door.She heard Robert say something to Aaron in a hush tone closely followed by a chuckle from her brother. She quickly honked the horn causing the two to jump slightly. Aaron pulled away from Robert and opened the door.

“Really funny.” Aaron said sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t have all day now do I?” She replied.

“I’ll see you later.” Robert said.

“Ya,” Aaron said getting in the car.

“Took you long enough.” Liv commented.

“Shut it.” 

“Rude,”

“Brat.”

“Muppet.”

Aaron laughed, “Keys.”

“You need to work on your come backs.” Liv said knowing full well what Aaron meant.

“No, keys. Unless you want to push my car to school.” Aaron explained. Liv dug her keys from her hoodie and handed them over. Aaron quickly startedthe car, placed in reverse backing up before pulling onto the road. 

“You’re still going to Gabby’s tonight right?” Aaron asked as he continued to drive.

“Yeah, why?” she responded quickly and defensively.

Aaron frowned, “Just wondering. Me and Robert are going into town for dinner, I didn’t want to leave you out is all.”

“No, definitely still going to Gabby’s.”

“You okay?”

“Fine.”

“You sure.”

“I’m going to be late if you don’t stop talking.”

“Excuse me, who's the one that forgot her homework.”

“Just drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I suck at writing smut haha hope you enjoy, don't forget to tell me what you thought :D <3


	8. The Plan (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Liv tricks Robert and Paddy into talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 should be up if not later today then tomorrow. thank you again for you lovely comments love you all so so so so much, hope you enjoy! :)

It was noon when Liv made her way off the bus, she looked around the village and was happy to see no sign of Aaron. Liv quickly made her way over to Ashley and Laurel’s and knocked on the door. 

‘Come on, come on.” she muttered to herself. She knocked again.

“Coming.” She heard Laurel call out.

The door opened. “Oh Liv, hi.” the older woman said. “Wasn’t expecting you.” 

“Hi Mrs. Thomas, is Gabby here?”

“Yeah, Come in.” Laurel said.

“Who is it.” she heard Ashley asked .

“Just one of Gabby’s mates, Liv.” Laurel answered as Liv and her made their way into the family room.

“Hi, Mr. Thomas.” Liv stated as Ashley emerged from the kitchen covered in flour and eggs.

“Liv?” he replied unsure who exactly she was.

‘Sweetheart you remember, Liv, right?” Laurel asked 

“Don’t, don’t tell me, Liv…. You’re… Cain’s daughter, no, no that’s not right.”

“Oh, that’s okay, Sweetheart. Liv’s here to see Gabby.”

“No, no, you’re… you’re Aaron’s sister.” Ashley commented.

Liv smiled and nodded her head yes.

“Aaron’s a good lad.” Ashley added.

“He is.” Liv agreed.

“Gabby, Liv’s here to see you.” Laurel called out.

“Be down in a sec.” She called back from up stairs.

“Come on Ashley, let’s get the cakes in the oven.” Laurel said. As her and Ashley made their way back into the kitchen, she heard footsteps making their way down the stairs.

“Hey, sorry had to change, Dad and I were baking some cakes for Harriet’s bake sale over at the church.”

“No, you’re fine.” Liv replied.

“Gabby?” Ashley called out.

“Be there in a minute, Dad,” Gabby called back. “So, what’s the plan?” she asked making her way over to the sofa to sit down. Liv joined her, “Well, I talk to Robert earlier, He said he was at the yard.”

“He didn’t question why you were asking?”

“No, I told him I needed money for a class trip. Said I tried to call Aaron but he didn't pick up.”

“And he believed you?” Gabby asked.

“That’s not the point, Gabs. The point is that I know where Robert is now I just have to get Paddy to him.” Live began explaining before falling silent. “I have an Idea.”

“Spill.”

“You’re alright to come with me for a bit, right?”

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liv made her way up to the portacabin, seeing Robert’s car parked outside, she made her way in to seeRobert sat at the desk right off the entrance reading over paperwork.

“Hiya.” She said closing the door behind her.

“One sec.” he muttered as he jotted down something on another piece of paper.

Liv glanced around the room, before turning her attention back to the desk that Robert was at and noticed his keys sat off to the side.

‘Right, so what’s this about a class trip?” Robert questioned after placing the paperwork aside.

“It’s a trip to an art museum, it’s supposed to help expose the youth to culture.”

“And Aaron knows about this?”

“Yeah, he signed the permission slip last night, I just forgot to get the money for the admission.” She explained

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Liv slipped her bag off her shoulder, opened it, pulled out the permission slip, and handed over to Robert. Robert looked it over, “Wow, you’re telling the truth.”

“Don’t sound too surprised.”

“How much is the admission?” Robert asked reaching for his wallet.

“15.” Liv answered.

Robert began pulling his money out.

“You don’t have to give me the money I can wait til I see Aaron.”

“I thought the whole point of you coming back over your lunch break was to get the money, you said earlier you had to get it in by the end of the day.”

Liv’s eyes widened realizing the mistake she had made, “I.. I do I just meant I can wait til Aaron gets back for lunch, I’m sure he'll be back soon.”

“Why wait for him? Unless his money is more magical than mine?”

“No, I just don’t want you to think I’m using ya.”

“It’s £15, I’ll live, and if it means that much to you, we’ll call it a loan and I can find some work for you to do here at Home James so you can pay off your debt. Sound good?” Robert explained handing the £15 over.

“Ta,” Liv responded taking the money. Robert handed her the permission slip as well, “Thanks,” she said placing the things in her bag.

“You heading back to school then?” Robert asked leaning back in his chair. _Where are they?_ She thought to herself referring to the whereabouts of Gabby and Paddy. Liv zipped up her bag and threw it back on her shoulder, “No,” 

“No?”

“I mean I was thinking about going to get something to eat first.” She explained trying to stall. 

“That way you can say you lost track of time and skip the rest of school, I think not.”

“I have to eat don’t I?”

“Well, we can get you something on the way back to school yeah?” Robert stated.

“You’re going to drive me?” she asked.

“You complaining?”

“No, I just thought you had to work.”

“Well I’m taking my lunch break so you don’t have to worry about it”

“Oh,” 

“Are you okay?” Robert questioned.

“Fine, why?”

“You’re acting weird is all.” Robert explain getting up from his chair as he put on his jacket.

“Well, if you’re going to take me, you might want to check your tires. One of them looked flat.” She lied as she eyed his keys sat on the desk.

“You what?” Robert questioned worryingly.

“Yeah, one of your tires is completely flat. Must be all the country driving you’ve been doin’.” She explained.

Robert quickly made his way passed her, making his way out of the small room, leaving the door opened and made his way over to his car. Liv quickly grabbed the keys and shoved them into her hoodie pocket. She turned her attention to Robert was outside circling his car in a panic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What kind of animal did you say it was?” Paddy asked as he followed Gabby down the road.

“A puppy, He so little, it’s unbearable.” Gabby explained turning to look back at the older man.

“And why didn't Aaron just bring it over?”

“He told me and Liv to come get you.”

“Where is Liv anyways?” Paddy asked.

“Uh, we split up she must be at the pub looking for you.” She lied.“Hurry, will ya.” she demanded rushing ahead. The hurried ahead for about a minute to they reach the outskirts of the scrapyard, Gabby turned to see Paddy right behind her.

“Right, We’re here!” Gabby said loudly noticing the portacabin door was open. She looked to see Liv closing the door.

“Why are you talking so loud?” Paddy questioned making his way passed the younger girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way back into the portacabin. “ I think you’re seeing things, Liv, there’s no flat.” he said making his way back to his desk.

“You’re joking, I could have sworn that you had a flat.” She replied before hearing _“We’re here!”_ she looked over to see Paddy and Gabby. She quickly shut the door. 

“What are you doing we’re about to leave, if I can find my keys.”

“Cold ain’t it.” She replied as she watched Robert move things around on the desk. “You know what Robert, why don’t I just leave you to it. I can take the bus back.”

“And are you actually going to take the bus back?” Robert questioned as he continued to search for his keys.

“Yes, I have to get the permission slip in remember.” Liv explained.

“Fine, but if I hear that the school has rung.” Robert warned.

Liv made her way to the door, “ They won’t, bye!” she replied quickly before making her way out of the portacabin. She quickly made her way over to Paddy and Gabby.

“Liv, there you are.” Gabby began saying. “I thought you were over at the pub looking for Paddy.”

“Wasn’t there obvs.” Liv said

“So where this puppy?” Paddy asked.

“Puppy?” Liv questioned.

“You know the one Aaron sent us to look for Paddy ” Gabby explained.

“Right, the puppy she’s inside, with Aaron.” Liv said.

“Are you two okay? You're acting weird.”

“We’re fine.” the two girls said in unison.

“Right, I’ll go in shall I?”

“Yeah, Aaron is definitely in there waiting.” Liv said. Paddy made his way passed Liv and head towards the portacabin. 

“Did you get them?” Gabby whispered as they followed Paddy.

Liv nodded her head yes, pulling the keys slightly from her pocket. “You get the door and I’ll lock it.” Liv explained. Gabby smirked in response, the two quickly caught up with the older man as he opened the door.

“Paddy?” they heard Robert question as the older man made his way into the small room. Gabby quickly made her way up the stairs, grab the the door handle and slammed it shut.

“Hurry.” she said to Liv. Liv quickly fished the keys from her hoodie and made her way up the stairs. The door opened slightly, she helped Gabby shut it again, before shoving the key into the door to lock it.The two backed away, “LIV!’ the heard Robert yell, along with three pounds on the door.

They both started laughing.

“Come to the window.” Liv called out.

Robert appeared, Liv waved with a smug look on her face, “Missing something?” she asked waving the keys in the air.

“Olivia, you open this door.”

“ I will once you and Paddy work out your differences.” she called back.

“You what?” Robert questioned.

“I heard you and Aaron talking the other night, how much Aaron wishes you two would just get on, so nows your chance.” she explained.

“Liv!” Robert yelled again.

“Sorry, Robert, I wish I could help ya but I’ve to get back to school.” Liv called back. “Come on.” she said to Gabby.

“You’re just going to leave them there?” Gabby questioned as she followed Liv out of the scrapyard.

“They’ll be fine, plus Robert has his phone he’ll probably call Aaron anyways.” Liv explained.

“He's so going to kill you when he gets out.”

“As if Aaron would let that happen” Liv replied “ Right, now I need to get these keys to Chas and I'm off.” 

“Let's hope your plan works.”


	9. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3 of Liv tricks Robert and Paddy into talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! (sorry there are any mistakes)

“Liv!” Robert yelled again.

“Sorry, Robert, I wish I could help ya but I’ve to get back to school.” Liv called back as she walked away.

“Liv!!” He called out again as the two teens disappeared around the corner. “Damn it.” He muttered.

“Did we just get outsmarted by two teenage girls?” Paddy questioned.

“Didn’t take much for you to be outsmarted, I’m sure.” Robert said bitterly as he dug his phone from his pocket. 

“Excuse me, whose keys did Liv steal because they weren't mine.” Paddy through back. Robert sighed as he brought his phone to his ear. “What are you doing?” Paddy asked.

“Checking the weather what do you think? I'm calling Aaron.” Robert replied.Paddy turned towards Aaron's desk noticing a vibration coming from it. “Uhm, Robert.”

“Shh.” He shushed the older man. Paddy made his way over to the desk finding Aaron’s phone sat on a pile of paperwork. He picked it up to see Robert’s picture displayed on the screen, he pressed answer and brought the phone to his ear, “I think Aaron may have forgotten his phone.” He said. Robert looked back at Paddy who was waving it in the air. Robert quickly ended the call, “You have to be kidding me. Why did you let me go on calling if you knew it was here?”

“I did try but you shhhed me.”

“That child will be lucky if she's in her 20s before she sees the light of day again.” Robert muttered scrolling through his contact list.

“Who-” paddy began to asked but was stop by Robert's glare. “Never mind continue with what you're doing.”Robert brought his phone to his ear again, listening to the phone ring. 

_“Robert, what's up?”_ it was Adam.

“Aaron’s with you right?”

_“Nope, he was doing my head in so I left him at the last pickup.”_

“Adam, seriously.”

_“He’s right here, mate”_

“I need to talk to him.”

_“He's driving.”_

“Well can't you hold the phone up to his ear or something.”

The was a pause, _“Right, Robert you're on speaker phone nothing sexual now.”_

He could hear Aaron laughing _“what's up?”_ Aaron asked.

“So, I see you left your phone here.”

_“ You just called to tell me that?”_

“Well not just that. See me and Paddy are kind of in a situation here at the yard.”

_“What's Paddy doing there?”_ Adam asked.

“I couldn't even begin to tell you why Paddy’s here.”

“Gabby told me there was a hurt puppy” Paddy answered. 

“Apparently, Gabby told him there was a hurt puppy.” Robert repeated frowning at Paddy.

_“What are you on about, Robert?”_ Aaron asked

“Your sister and her mate-” Robert began explaining, “locked us in the portacabin.” He muttered.

_“What did Liv and Gabby do?”_

“They… locked us in the portacabin.” Robert said clearer this time.

He could hear Adam and Aaron laughing, _“I'm sorry they did what now?”_ Aaron asked through the laughter.

“Please don't make me say it again.” Robert said.

_“Where are your keys?”_ Aaron asked.

“Liv took them,”

He could hear Adam laughing even harder, _“You mean to tell me two 15 year old girls just locked you in and you couldn't do anything about it?”_ Adam questioned. 

“It just happened,” Robert explained.

_“Tell her to unlock the door.”_ Aaron said.

“I did and all she did was walk away.” 

_“Oh wait until Vic hears about this!”_ Adam said gleefully. 

“Oi, no one is telling anyone anything.” Robert warned. 

_“And how are you going to stop me you're locked in a portacabin.”_

“Aaron,” Robert replied.

_“Calm down, Robert, he’s not going to say anything.”_

“Just tell me you two are on your way back.” 

“ _We're about 20 minutes away.”_ Aaron explained.

“Alright, see you in a little bit.” Robert replied. 

_“You know I'm telling her right.”_ He heard Adam say before the call ended. 

“What did Aaron say?” Paddy asked. 

“They're about 20 minutes away.” Robert said making his way to his desk to sit down.

“Right,”

Robert huffed down in his chair.

“So you and Aaron talk about me.” Paddy stated.

“All the time, it's a real mood starter for us.” He said sarcastically. 

Paddy cringed at the thought.

“We were talking about the wedding the other night.” Robert explained sincerely. 

“Right,” 

“We were going through who we're going to invite, I mentioned you and…” 

“And?”

“And he wasn't sure if you were willing to come.”

“He what?”

“Yeah, (sigh) he thinks you and I can't put aside our differences.” 

“He actually thinks I'd miss his wedding? After everything he and I have been through,”

“Well I mean you two haven't been exactly close these past couple of months.”

“You didn't help.” Paddy commented.

“ I love him, Paddy.”

“I'm sure that's what you said about Chrissie.” 

“You know I'm really sick of people questioning my feelings for Aaron.” 

“With your past can you blame them.” 

“And you're a perfect angel are you?”

“I never claim to be.”

“And neither have I. Look I what I’ve done in the past is unforgivable, and I’m not asking anyone to forgive me… I’m trying to be a better person.”

Paddy was silent at first, “That’s all good and well, you trying to be a better person, but I saw what the affair did to Aaron and I can’t forget that. He has fought so hard in his life to get where he is now… I just don’t want to see him get hurt, again.”

“Why do I feel like a broken record, I don’t want to hurthim either. Can I promise that he and I are going to be this perfect couple that never fights. No, because that’s unrealistic. I mean seriously, what do you want from me? What you want me to just walk away because I can’t Aaron and Liv they’re my family and I won’t walk away from them to make you happy.”

“Right, then what else is there to say.”

Robert sighed in frustration, “unbelievable.” he muttered

The two sat in silence for what felt like ages, Paddy was sat at the other desk, Robert watched as the other man continuously tapped a pen on the desk.

“Would you stop!” Robert exclaimed.

“Stop what?” Paddy asked as he continued the tapping

Robert took a deep breath in, “The tapping.” 

“What this.” He asked before making a louder.

“You’re a child.” Robert remarked.

“Am not.” Paddy replied defensively.

“I’m so going to hurt Liv.” 

“Anyways.. Its, this is your all fault you know.”

“Mine how?”

“Well… you…. I don’t really have a reason, was hoping you were going to take the blame.” Paddy explained throwing the pen aside.

Robert sighed,

“Why him?” Paddy asked sincerely after a minute.

“Are you being serious? What kind of question is that?”

“You had everything up at home farm and yet-”

“Correction, I thought I had everything…” Robert interrupted. “With Aaron… it’s like I’m complete. Not the sound sappy but I feel whole. He’s everything and when I think about all the things that I’ve done to him… Anyone else would have sent me packing but -”

“You two kept finding your way back to one another.”

“Yeah.”

“The first time he told me about you… I could see it in his eyes, he knew, there was no way he was going to get over you.” Paddy commented. “Even after everything that happen, part of him couldn’t let go.”

“Look, I know I haven’t been the perfect man for him in the past but I’m trying my damndest to be the man that he deserves.”

Paddy was quiet at first, “Alright.”

“Alright, what?”

“If he’s happy… I guess I am too.”

“You’re serious?”

‘I mean if you screw up you have the Dingles’ to answer to anyways, I’d say that’s punishment enough.” Paddy explained.

“You two still alive in there?” they heard Aaron call out from the other side of the door. They heard Aaron’s keys jingle as he turn them to unlock the door. The door opened and Aaron made his way in with a smirk displayed across his face.

“Don’t start.” Robert warned.

“So she stole your keys?” Aaron asked trying to hold back his laughter. 

“She’s working here after school for the next month.” Robert remarked.

“I don’t know she may lock you in again.” Aaron teased. “And I’m not always goingto be around to save you.”

“Very funny.”

“Mum, has your keys by the way she just rang, apparently Liv dropped them off before she went back to school.” Aaron explained. 

“Chas had the keys the whole time and did nothing?” Paddy questioned.

“You poor babies had to spend almost a half hour together…” Aaron teased again.

Paddy chuckled, “We survived, barely.” he joked.

“I am sorry I’ll talk to Liv tonight when she gets home.” Aaron told the older man.

“I wouldn’t go to hard on her, she was being a good sister.” Paddy explained.

“What?”

“She’ll fill you in.” Paddy said. “I gotta get back, I’m sure Pearl is about to have a heart attack.” he saidmaking his way passed Aaron, he made his way out the door and to the bottom step before stopping. “What do you guys say to, us, having drinks in the pub?”

“You and me?” Aaron questioned.

“And Robert.”

“You serious?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah and you two can tell me how the wedding planning is going.”

‘What do you say?” Aaron asked Robert.

“We’d love to.” Robert answered.

“Right, tonight, first rounds on Robert.” Paddy said before leaving.

“Wow.” Aaron said as he watch Paddy walk away.

“Yeah.”

“Where did that come from?” 

“Do we really want to question it?” Robert asked.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Whatever you said.”

“He’s your dad.”

“Good as.” Aaron said. “You’re the best,” he added before going in for a kiss. Robert pulled Aaron closer by the waist as Aaron wrapped his arms around his neck. The pair pulled away, “Hey, where’s Adam?” he asked realizing the lack of a person’s presence.

“ …I tried reasoning with him.” Aaron smirked.

“Aaron!”

Aaron started laughing, “She lives with him, babe. She’s bound to find out sooner or later.”

“He’s uninvited to the wedding.” he grumpily muttered.

“And what about Vic.”

“She is too.”

Aaron laughed, pushing off of Robert and made his way out of the portacabin, “I’m getting lunch, you coming.” he called back.

“Can we go to the Cafe?”

“Come on, you muppet.”


	10. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its in the title isn't it, Robert and Aaron have a night in :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got a lot of points:  
> \- I need to something lovey dovey after this Thursday’s episode  
> \- We’re fast forwarding a bit this chapter, its set after the new year after the whole decorating bickering episode :)  
> \- I literally typed in google pizza hut uk and looked at the menu for like five minutes thinking what the boys would like. Lol  
> \- Also Aaron beating up Kasim never happened because well… just because (Haha)  
> \- The episode of The Grand Tour I’m referring to is episode 4.  
> \- Sorry if this chapter kinda seem all over the place, it's just what came out of my brian  
> \- and finally hope you enjoy!!! :)

Robert made his way into his and Aaron's room balancing a pizza box and paper plates in one hand and two beers in the other. Robert smirked as he watched Aaron who was sat on the bed scrolling through his phone with the TV blaring in the background.

“Dinner is served.” Robert stated handing Aaron the two beers.

Aaron looked up from his phone, placing it a side to grab the beers. He placed one of them on the night stand next to him before taking a sip of the other. Robert climbed onto the bed placing the box aside. “Thank you.” Aaron stated taking one of the plates and grabbing a slice of pizza,“Ugh.” he grunted out in disgust.

“What’s the matter?” Robert asked grabbing himself a piece.

“Does this have mushrooms in it?”

“Its a super supreme pizza, it practically has everything on it.” Robert explained. He watched as Aaron picked the mushrooms off. “What are you doing?” 

“Picking the mushrooms off what does it look like?”

“I’ve seen you inhale Black Bean-Mushroom Chili before and you’re having issues over it being on your pizza.”

“Oi, mister “I drove all the way back into town cause I’ll be damned if I’m eating a Hawaiian pizza.’ “

“It’s ham with pineapple, Aaron. It makes no sense.” Robert responded defensively. “Plus I had to go back they forgot the wings.” he added.

“Robert, I was there. You demanded to speak to the manager, then demanded a refund and a free pizza.”

“Right, hand them over.” Robert stated, realizing Aaron had made a point. He held his plate out as Aaron piled them on. Engines revving rang from the telly, Robert turned his attention to the screen as he popped a couple of mushrooms into his mouth. “What are you watching, anyways?” Robert questioned with his mouth full. He watched as a Porsche 911 GT3 raced around.

“The Grand Tour.” Aaron said before taking a bite of pizza. The screen cut to to Jeremy Clarkson driving in a BMW M4 GTS.

“Is that the bloke from Top Gear.”

“Yeah, now shush I’m trying to watch this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed when the end credits started rolling, and the episode options appeared. Aaron grabbed the last slice of pizza from the box the mushrooms already picked off.

“Is it over?” Robert asked.

“This episode is, yeah.” Aaron replied with his mouth full.

“How many are there?”

‘12, I think.”

“We’re not watching all of them are we?”

“Uhm, excuse me, I sat through a Marvel movie marathon last weekend.” Aaron replied.

“You said you liked them.”

“They were good the first three times we marathoned them.” Aaron explained. 

“You never complained.”

“Oh I did, you were just too busy mouthing all the lines.” Aaron stated as he took a sip of his beer.

Robert looked over at Aaron noticing he had sauce on his chin.

“What?” Aaron questioned.

“Nothing.” Robert smirked.

“Why are you staring then?

“You got something on your chin”

“What, where?” Aaron asked wiping his chin and missing the sauce.

Robert laughed, grabbing a napkin and wiped the sauce off, “You eat like a pig.”

“Oi,” Aaron replied slightly offended.

“I mean that in the most loving way possible.” Robert replied.

“Yeah sure.”

“Aaron!” They heard Charity yell from the bottom of the stairs.

“No!” he called back causing Robert to laugh.

“You don’t even know what I’m calling you for.” she yelled back.

“He’s busy!” Robert added.

Aaron smacked Robert on the shoulder, “Ow. What was that for?” he asked.

“She’s going to think we’re doing _something_.”

“We are it’s called watching tv and eating our dinner.” Robert replied

“You know what I mean.”

“Aaron!” Charity called out again.

“What, Charity!”

“Can you come help with the barrels.”

“Mum, leaves her for one night and she can’t even manage.”

“Aaron, come on you can fool around with Robert any other time.” she called back.

Robert started laughing.

“I told you.” Aaron replied, grabbing the remote and pausing the show. He climbed out of bed grabbing the empty pizza box and plates.

“Aaron?”

“I’m coming down.” Aaron called back before turning his attention back to Robert. “You better not change it.” he said referring to the show.

“Now, that’s something I can’t promise.”

“Robert.”

“Don’t you have to go help Charity.”

“Robert, seriously.”

“Fine, just go, the sooner you help her, the sooner you can get back.”

Aaron shook his head as he made his way out of their room.

"Grab me a beer on your way back, please.” Robert called out has he heard Aaron make his way down the stairs.

“Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes and what felt like fifteen thousand tasks later, Aaronmade his way back up the stairs with two beers in hand. 

“You gotta be kidding that’s the most rubbish reason to invest.” He heard Robert say. He made his way back into the room.

Aaron stopped by the bed handing Robert his beer, “I thought you said you weren’t going to change it?” he asked looking over at the tv.

“I got bored waiting” Robert replied.

“Hold this.” he said handing Robert his beer, Aaron climbed over Robert and plopped down on the bed. Slightly kneeing Robert in the gut. “Oof, couldn’t you have just walked around?” Robert asked.

“Stop being a baby.” Aaron replied taking his drink. “What are we watching any ways?” he asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"Dragons Den." Robert replied with a smirk before taking a sip of his beer.

“I hate you.” Aaron jokingly replied.

Robert laughed, “ Hey, you were taking to long.” he said.

“I’m starting to think you pay Charity to distract me just to get your own way.”

“Nope, Charity asking you for help was just pure luck.”

The two fell silent, “Oh, before I forget, Vic came by the yard this morning.” Aaron said after a couple of minutes not breaking eye contact from the tv.

‘What did she want?”

“She wants us and Liv to go overto her and Adam’s for dinner on Sunday.”

“Did she say why?”

“No,”

“She just wants to have us over, no catch?”

“It’s Vic what do you think?” Aaron laughingly questioned.

“Did you ask Adam?”

“If he does know what she’s up to, he’s not telling me anything.”

“God.”

“You said no right?” Robert asked hopeful 

“No, I didn’t say no. I’ll tell you how this would have gone down if I had said no, she’ll go to Adam, complain to him, I’ll have to make some excuse to why we can’t come, Vic will know I’m lying, she’ll go to you and we know how you are when Vic starts pestering you…”

“Alright, alright. I get it.”

The two fell silent again, watching the tv for a couple of minutes, “We’re not watching this all night are we?” Aaron questioned.

Robert laughed, “If you want to change it you have to get the remote from me.” He said with a grin holding the remote out of Aaron’s reach.

“Nope,” Aaron replied trying not to smile.

“It’s ‘cause you know you can’tdo it.” Robert teased, still waving the remote.

“Oh I can, but I’m not going to stoop to your level.” Aaron replied.

“Scaredy cat.”

Aaron laughed as he shook his head.

“Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat.” Robert started chanting.

“It’s not going to work, Robert.”

“You know you want the remote, Aaron. Come on.” he teased again.

“That’s it.” Aaron said before lunging over Robert to reach the object. Robert leaned further away from the younger man. “You’re a muppet.” Aaron laughed out poking Robert in the ribs. Robert pushed Aaron off him and climbed on top of him holding the remote behind his back and bracing himself with his other arm. 

“ Pick a hand.” Robert said.

“Well seeing as this hand is holding you up, I'll say the one behind your back.” Aaron replied. He heard the remote hit the floor at the foot of the bed. Robert pulled his hand from behind his back.

“Sorry. Looks like you guessed wrong.” Robert said flashing an empty hand.

Aaron laughed, “You better hope you didn’t break that remote.”

“Is that what you’re seriously worried about.” Robert asked has he hovered over Aaron.

“Yeah, ‘cause I quite like watching tv on this telly.”

Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron. “I love you.” He muttered after slightly pulling away.

“I love you, too.”


	11. Sister Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv, Rob, and Aaron have Dinner at Vic and Adam's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t understand why I have to be here.” Liv whined as her, Aaron and Robert made their way out the pub.

“Liv, we been through this. Vic wanted all of us to come for dinner.” Aaron explained as he guided Liv by the shoulders down the road.

“I thought you like Adam and Vic.” Robert chimed in.

“I like them when they’re not making me miss going to the cinema with my mates.” Liv stated.

“Well you’re going to have to get over it. Rob has already used up all our excuses,” Aaron explained. “Vic’s already threaten to do the dinner in the pub.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” She asked. “At least I could go straight to my room afterwards.” 

“Vic wants to be our wedding planner .” Robert explained. “And Aaron doesn’t want Chas to know we started planning.”

“I never said I didn't want mum to know.” Aaron protested. “ I just rather us figure out what we want before everyone else starts putting their two cents in.”

“When did Vic tell you this?” Liv questioned.

“ She hasn’t yet.” Robert replied.

“Adam let it slip to Robert the other day.” Aaron explained. “And instead of just telling his sister no he’s been avoiding her.” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining the first two times I canceled dinner. Plus you could have told her no yourself.”  Robert pointed out.

“She’s your sister.”

“She’s going to be your sister-in-law soon enough.’

“All the more reason to be nice to her.” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“Haven’t you and her been mates for ages?” Liv questioned.

“Thank you, Liv.” Robert said. “At least someone is on my side.”

“I’m not on anyone’s side, I think you both are being big babies.” Liv explained as the three made it to Adam and Vic’s Door.

“Let’s get through the dinner and deal with the whole wedding planner thing later.” Aaron said before  knocking on the door. “Agreed.

“Yeah.” Robert and Liv said in unison before the door opened. “Wow, you guys actually made it this time.” Vic commented.

“I've already apologized for the first two times Sis,” Robert stated.

“You're lucky I love ya.” She replied pulling her brother into a hug. 

The two pulled away, “Well get in here.” She told the three stepping back into the house.  The three made their way in. 

“Adam,” She called out. “They actually showed up.” 

Liv laughed at Vic’s remark. They heard Adam make his way down the stairs, “You owe me, Babe.” he replied.

“We had a bet whether or not you guys were going to show up.” Vic explained.

“I had faith in them.” Adam stated.

“So what’s for dinner?” Liv questioned.

“Liv.” Aaron replied in a disapproving tone.

“What I haven’t eaten since like 11 this morning.” Liv innocently explained.

“Didn’t you and Gabby ordered a burger in the pub before my shift ended an hour ago?” Vic asked. 

“Maybe.” She replied. “Doesn’t mean I’m not hungry.” She added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vic placed the plate of rolls on the table as the others took a seat. 

“So are you going to tell us why it took you lot so long to come to our’s for dinner?” Vic asked as she took a seat.

“Just been busy really.” Robert stated grabbing the salad bowl from Adam. He served himself before passing the bowl over to Aaron.

“Is that so?” Vic questioned not believing her brother.

“Yeah,” Robert replied. “The real question is why were you so eager for us to come.” he asked already knowing the answer.

“Can’t I want you all over?” She questioned innocently.

Aaron laughed handing Liv the bowl, Robert’s phone began ringing, he dug it from his pocket to see Ronnie calling. “It’s Ronnie,” He said getting up and making his way out of the kitchen. “Robert Sugden.” They heard Robert say.

“How is everything at the Mill going?” she asked.

“It’s going good. Another month or so and hopefully it’ll be done.” 

“I was up there yesterday the place is looking good, mate.” Adam stated.

Liv rolled her eyes, “Can someone pass the potatoes.” she said. Adam reach for the plate and handed it to the teen.

“I’ll just be happy when it’s done the amount of times me and Robert fought over stupid details.”

“Ohh,” Vic gushed.

“Don’t ohh me.” Aaron laughed.

“I just did and I love hearing you and my brother being all domestic, it so cute.”

“I don’t think I like being referred to as cute.” He replied.

“Can someone pass the chicken?” Liv asked.

Aaron frowned as he passed the plate over, “You could have reached it yourself.”

“I didn’t want to be rude.” she replied placing the plate back.

“So,” Vic began saying. “Speaking of domestic life… How’s the wedding planning going?” she finally asked.

Aaron smirked, “It’s moving along…”

“I know Robert said you two were thinking of having the reception at the pub.”

“Yeah, why not. Why waste our money renting a place.” 

“Any idea where you guys are going to have the ceremony?”

“No, not yet.”

“Vic, I think I’ll save you the trouble Robert and Aaron don’t want you to be their wedding planner.” Liv blurted out before taking a bite of her food.

“Liv.” Aaron replied.

“I was ripping the bandaid off for you.” Liv remarked,

“You told them.” Vic questioned her husband.

“It may have slipped out the other week.” Adam admitted. “Babe, in all fairness I did tell you it was a bad idea.”

Robert made his way back into the room shoving his phone back into his pocket. “What did I miss?” he asked taking a seat next to Aaron.

“You and Aaron don’t want me to help plan the wedding.” Vic replied.

Robert looked over at Aaron, “Don’t look at me.” he replied pointing over to Liv. “She apparently ripped the bandaid off for us.” 

“Liv.” Robert remarked.

“Vic, it’s not that we don’t **want** you to help. It’s just Rob and I feel like we have things covered.” Aaron explained. 

“See I told you that they weren’t just busy.” Vic said to Adam.

“Babe, come on.” Adam laughingly replied. “It’s their wedding they can do what they want.”

“Fine, it was just a thought any ways.”

“Vic, it’s not personal.” Robert replied.

“I said it was fine.”

“How come I don’t believe you.” Robert asked.

Vic shrugged leaning back in her chair folding her arms.

“Come on, Vic, don’t be like that.” Robert stated.

“Like what?” she asked innocently.

Robert sighed, “Fine, Vic, you can help us plan the wedding.” he reluctantly told his sister.

“You’re serious?” Vic questioned.

“If it stops you from pouting, than yes.”

She squealed, “ Wait, Aaron are you okay with this?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine.” Aaron laughingly replied. “ How can I say no after all that?”

“Did we just get guilt tripped into your sister helping us with the wedding?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, we did.”

Aaron laughed, “Soft touch.” he joked.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Really quick, you two are 100% okay with me helping out right, you’re not going to fired me later?” Vic checked.

“We just said Vic.” Robert replied.

“ Alright just checking.” Vic said before reaching into her pocket pulling a ten out and handing it over to Liv. “This is yours for doing your part.” she added.

“Cheers.” Liv said taking it and shoving it into her pocket.

“Wait, what?” Aaron asked. 

“Why are you paying, Liv?” Robert asked.

“Please, do you really think I didn’t know Adam told you?” Vic asked.

“Adam.” Aaron protested.

“Sorry, Mate. I have to live with her remember.” Adam replied. “ Happy wife and all of that.”

“Liv, seriously?” Aaron questioned.

“What, she offered me ten quid to stir up trouble, what was I going to say no?”

“You could have given us a heads up.” Aaron explained.

“And where would the fun be in that?”

“Right, Monday morning, eight a.m. sharp the three of us, “ she began saying pointing at her brother and future brother-in-law. “We are going venue hunting for the ceremony.” Vic stated.

“And what about work?” Robert asked.

“A couple of hours won’t kill you.”

“Fine.” Robert replied in defeat.

“And no canceling either.” Vic added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys want to see a chapter where Vic and Robron going venue hunting let me know :)


	12. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised version of robron scene outside the pub on their wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. its kind of rewrite of the Robron wedding the part where they are alone outside, obviously from the summary the whole kasim/ prison storyline never happen. Robert and Rebecca stuff never happen. It just a happy day. (totally not bitter about the current storyline) Aaron & Robert - CUTE BITS (33) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ-fEm4u6Pc&t=198s is video I used.   
> Do forget to tell me what you thought! ENJOY!

Aaron sat, staring up into the night sky, the noise of the reception muffled by the closed doors of the pub.  He smiled before taking a sip of his beer, the day had flown by quick, a side the small hiccup of Faith being arrested, the day was perfect. A day though he thought would have never happened. He was married, married to theman he loved after all the struggle, all the pain, all the fighting, he was married. If he was honest he never thought he get to this point, everything just seemed like a dream.

“Oi, you seen my husband?” He heard Robert call out, pulling him from his train of thought, he turn to see him making his way out the pub, trying to steady himself on his feet. Aaron smiled “He’s dead grumpy but… he doesn’t look bad in a suit.” Robert continued as he made his way over.

“That’s enough beer for you, then.” Aaron laughingly replied as his husband took a seat next to him.

“…Thanks for before, about dad.”

Aaron nodded, “ You know it might help if you told them.” he suggested.

“Maybe.”

“Thanks for going along with the welly.” He replied with a smile.

“Well that makes us family doesn’t it?” Robert replied. “ You know you could have come in a lot sooner.”

“Well, I was enjoying it too much.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going to get you back with my speech, you’re gonna cry like a baby.”

“We’ll see about that.” he replied with a smirk.

“Anyways, why are you out here all on your own?” Robert asked.

“Just needed air.”

“Why didn’t you come get me?” Robert asked, throwing his arm over Aaron’s shoulders. “I would have come out with you.”

“You were having fun, I didn’t want to bug you.” 

“Everything okay?” Robert asked slightly worried.

“I’m fine, I swear.” Aaron reassured Robert. “Just wanted to take a moment, take it all in.” he explained.

“It has been a crazy day, hasn’t it?”

Aaron smiled, “Its been amazing.”

“Guess it wasn’t such a bad idea to let Vic help plan the wedding.” Robert commented.

“Everything turn out great, I’ve already told her.”

“Oh great, just feed her ego why don’t you.” Robert joked.

“Yeah, ‘cause a Sugden with a massive ego is completely unheard of.” Aaron teased.

“Completely unheard of.” Robert jokingly affirmed.

“Right,” Robert stated removing his arm from Aaron before standing up. He dug his phone from his pocket, messing with it for a minute.

“Robert, what are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Robert replied. A couple of seconds passed, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran began playing from the phone. Robert placed his phone on the table. He held his hand out, “What do you say to one more dance?” he asked.

Aaron laughed, grabbing Robert’s hand, he rose from the bench, Robert pulled him closer wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist. Aaron ran his hands up Robert’s arms and wrapped them around his neck.

“Twice in one night I’ve gotten you to dance with me,” Robert remarked as the two swayed.

“Maybe, I just like dancing with you.”

Robert smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two leaned in and kissed.

“Mr. Sugden.” Robert said softly, pulling away and resting his forehead on Aaron’s.

“Mr. Dingle.” Aaron replied with a smile.

“Ooooooh, I told you they’re cute…” they heard a drunken Vic say from the pub entrance. They turn to see Vic snapping pictures with her phone.

“Babe, I told you to leave them.” Adam stated. They both laughed as they watched Adam pick up his wife and make his way back into the pub.

“I guess we should get back.” Aaron stated. “Before anyone else sees I was dancing.”

“I’m pretty sure your sister-in-law has photo proof of that.” Robert stated reaching for his phone shutting the music off.

“Still, we have a flight to Vegas in the morning.”

“Yeah, and when we get back the Mill is going to be done and we’ll be able to move in.” Robert replied with a huge smile.

“Yeah.”

“New home, new beginning.” Robert stated.

“I can’t wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. War coming soon! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my on Tumblr: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
